This invention relates in general to the directional control of an electric trolling motor of a fishing boat. More particularly, the invention deals with a pedal operated directional control unit wherein the pedal rotates with the boat seat on which the fisherman sits while fishing.
Small outboard electric motors commonly known as trolling motors are widely used on fishing boats because they are able to propel the boat noiselessly through the water without alarming the fish. Ordinarily, the power for driving these trolling motors is supplied by a battery which is carried on board the boat.
The propulsion unit usually includes a sealed DC motor which is submerged in the water and which drives a propeller in order to provide the motive force for powering the boat. Typically, the propulsion unit is carried on the bottom end of a vertical mounting shaft which is adjustable in order to vary the motor depth. In order to free the hands of the fisherman, most trolling motors have a pedal operated directional control mechanism which allows the direction of travel of the boat to be changed by depression of a pedal lever. Pivotal movement of the pedal extends and retracts a control cable which is coupled to the mounting shaft in a manner to turn it and thus vary the direction of the propulsion unit.
Although these foot operated control systems have achieved considerable popularity because they provide the fisherman with free use of his hands, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects. For example, the pedal lever is normally mounted on the boat deck so that it is difficult and in some cases impossible to reach when the fisherman rotates in his chair to a position away from the pedal location, as occurs frequently when fishing for bass. There have been attempts made to mount the pedal such that it swivels with the boat seat; however; these efforts have failed to solve the problem in a practical manner. Existing arrangements of this type permit the boat seat to swivel only to a limited extent rather than through a full 360.degree. as is often necessary in catching bass and other fish. Moreover, as the boat seat swivels, the control cables and electrical wires extending from the pedal and seat assembly become wrapped around the base of the seat and become entangled in other nearby equipment.
Consequently, a need remains for a convenient and effective directional control mechanism for an electric trolling motor. It is the primary goal of the present invention to fulfill that need.
More specifically, it is an object of the invention to provide a directional control mechanism in which the control pedal rotates with the boat seat in order to remain conveniently accessible to the fisherman regardless of the rotative position of the seat.
Another object of the invention is to provide a directional control mechanism that includes reliable and effective means for transmitting pivotal movement of the pedal into extension and retraction of a nonrotating main control cable which acts to vary the direction of the trolling motor.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a control mechanism of the character described in which an operating cable associated with the pedal rotates in unison with the boat seat so as to avoid entanglement with the seat base or other equipment.
In conjunction with the preceding object, it is a further object of the invention to provide a control mechanism of the character described in which the electrical wiring rotates with the seat assembly in order to prevent it from winding around the seat structure.
An additional object of the invention is to provide, in a control mechanism of the character described, an electrically conductive brush assembly which continuously maintains the necessary electrical connections without interfering with rotational movement of the seat and pedal assembly.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a control mechanism of the character described which readily accommodates vertical adjustment of the seat and/or pedal.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a control mechanism of the character described which is constructed simply and economically and which functions reliably over a long operating life.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.